


Secret Santa!

by SavoryScotsman



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavoryScotsman/pseuds/SavoryScotsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Secret Santa submission for Erikonil!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erikonil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikonil/gifts).




End file.
